Secrets of Valhalla
by Yuuki-chan24
Summary: Echizen Ryoma lives a normal life with Yukimura Seiichi in America after a devastating event that happened in their childhood. What would happen if one day, their past will come back haunting them. Read more to find out. Only a One-shot.


Hi guys. This is actually my first try for a fanfiction. I'm not good with making up stories but because of reading a lot of stories, I wanted to try making one too. This is not a multi-chapter fic but only a one shot because I'm only trying out. I made this but I'm not sure with its quality however I hope you like it.

I've always wanted to write this…

Ryoma: Yuuki-chan doesn't own anything except the plot. If she did, I don't know what would happen to us. Rights of the characters go to the manga author of Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi. Arigatou!

Yuuki: Well then, let's begin reading! ^_^

Ryoma's POV

Mother liked to read fairy tales to me when I was young. He said that mythical creatures like fairies and pixies exist in another world. I once believed her but now I don't. My name is Echizen Ryoma. Right now, I'm a 15-year old boy living in a condominium in San Francisco, California. I study at Middleton Star Academy with my childhood friend Yukimura Seiichi. We've been friends since we were born. I can't remember any moment that we would stay apart.

"Ryo-chan! It's time to go to school. We're going to be late." said Seiichi as he noisily bahed the door open. I looked at him with drooping eyes then I stood up from the bed and lousily went to the bathroom to do my personal needs. "Yeah! I know. Wait a sec! I'll be done in 10 minutes." I yelled with a hoarse voice as I got my things and closed the door.

'Why do you this every single day?' thought Seiichi, sitting down slowly at one of the chairs in my bedroom. He looked around and found a little blue photo album standing out from the rest of the books piled on the table. He took it and opened it, only to find pictures of him and me together. As he flipped the pages, he stopped and stared at one of the pictures. It was a picture of him, me, and our other friend who has become a part of the stars. He trembled for a while but stopped when I stepped out of the bathroom wearing my school uniform. I looked at him for a while then my glance shifted to the thing he was holding.

"What are you doing with my album? There's a picture I can't let you see!" I stomped towards him as I glanced at one of the pages in the album. I got stunned by the picture he was looking at. Out of all the things he could see in the album, he found the forbidden picture.

"I told you that you should forget about Keigo. He's gone off to a better place already. You don't need to blame yourself about the incident that happened. I'm sure he'll forgive you." I muttered while I hugged him when I saw tears coming out of his eyes.

"You're right" he said with a sniveling tone. I waited for him until he had calmed down. I took the photo album and looked at the photo when I realized that something about it changed. Keigo's facial appearance changed from happy to worry. I didn't know why that happened but I decided to ignore it and prioritized Seiichi's demeanor. It might have been me hallucinating. We stood up and went off to the living room.

"We're very late already. Do you still want to catch up for Science Class? I asked while I prepared my things for school. "Why not? We're going to get punished for being late anyway because of a certain someone."He said with a mocking tone and a big smirk on his face. I scowled at him with an angry face with my hands crossed together and my foot tapping rapidly on the floor. "Whatever! It wasn't just me anyway. It was also a little crybaby who needed comfort from his mommy." I countered as I opened the door and went outside my condominium along with Seiichi who took the bread I was eating awhile ago.

While we were walking down the sidewalk, we heard screams of help from the alley. Seiichi immediately ran to see what was happening. Because it piqued my curiosity, I decided to follow him. To our surprise, we saw nothing. We thought that children were being bullied but we saw nothing of the sort. I settled on walking further to see if there was more than nothing in the alley. Seiichi silently stayed close to me as he thoroughly stayed on guard. As I was nearing the end of the alley, I suddenly felt myself getting woozy. Everything I saw was in spirals. It felt like I was going to another dimension. I fainted with Seiichi calling out to me being the last thing I have seen.

When I woke up, I found myself in a barren desert. Well, I wouldn't call it a desert. It was more of a barren paradise. "Hello!? Is anybody there? Can somebody help me?" I yelled with the highest sound I can make. I decided to investigate around the place when nobody responded to my pleas and calls. While walking around, I found strange stuff such as a weird glowing box sitting on the table. The words "adevărul vă va face liberi" were carved on it. I didn't understand what language it was so I put it in my pocket and continued my exploration.

While exploring the paradise, I soon realized that the place was like a garden. I saw birds flying around the sky and butterflies fluttering about. There were many kinds of flowers in the vicinity. I saw roses, chrysanthemums, lilies, and orchids. When I walked further, I saw Keigo's favorite flowers, the Convolvulus. He said that it was his favorite flower because it symbolizes bonds. When I saw the flowers, I felt like my body was unconsciously being pulled towards the flowers. I didn't know what was happening. My body stopped when I discovered that there was somebody here. The stranger was wearing a hooded jacket.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in the land of Gods?"The stranger said with a questioning tone. When I heard him speak, I suddenly shivered since I have heard that voice before. When he removed the hood from his face, my jaw dropped. That stranger was Keigo. Keigo who was supposed to dead 3 years ago. Keigo who sacrificed his life to save Seiichi. Keigo who is standing in front of me right now with the same face from 3 years ago. How could he be alive? What is going on here? Is that guy really Keigo? What is happening?

Well, what do you think? Please Review!


End file.
